yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 013
"A Duel to Remember", known as "Dial On! Roar Deformer Deck" in the Japanese version, is the thirteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on June 25th, 2008 and in the US on December 6, 2008. Yusei Fudo is left unconscious after his harsh Duel with Trudge. The twins Leo and Luna rescue him. After Yusei regaining conscious, Leo demands a Duel with him. Meanwhile, Trudge waits outside in the hopes of capturing Yusei. Much of the plot of this episode differentiates between the English dub and the original Japanese version. In the dub, Yusei had lost his memory and agreed to Duel Leo to get it back. Summary Inside Tops Yusei lies unconscious on a couch inside a flower decorated residence. Leo and Luna stand over him discussing his criminal mark, thinking they may be in trouble for aiding him. Yusei regains consciousness and is greeted by the twins, who introduce themselves. Yusei reaches for his Deck. Leo, who had been eyeing his Deck asks Yusei who he is. Yusei then introduces himself. (In the English version, Yusei has amnesia in this episode, therefore having no idea what his name is.) .]] Leo knowing Yusei is a Duelist asks if they can duel. Before Yusei makes a decision a poster of Jack Atlas and some merchandise catch his eye. Leo tells him that his King memorabilia is his treasure and that it is his dream to one day become King. He asks Yusei if he's a fan of the King too. Yusei answers that he isn't and Leo says that it's almost a shame that he Turbo Duels. Yusei asks why he says that, and Leo points to Yusei's Duel Runner. Yusei being a Turbo Duelist, Leo thinks he must yearn to be King. Yusei ignores him as he inspects his Duel Runner. Luna points out that Yusei isn't listening. Refusing to give up, Leo grabs an envelope, showing an invitation to the Fortune Cup to Yusei, saying that he has a chance to duel the King. The invitations were sent out at random and this one was given to Luna, who didn't feel like entering. So Leo plans to enter impersonating her. Luna sighs that he won't be able to do that, but Leo argues that he will be able to pull it off (in the dub Leo says they're twins and look alike, but Luna says "No we aren't, I'm a girl, I'm pretty". Leo responds by saying he will use makeup, to which Luna starts chanting "Leo's wearing makeup", and Leo finishes by saying she's just jealous). Luna still sitting calmly responds saying that he is being overoptimistic about Yusei. Taken back, he begins to explain Yusei should be trusted. Luna reminds Leo that he is shouting. Yusei had begun to overhear their conversation. Yusei thanks for them for their hospitality, he appreciates them bringing him here, but they're better off not getting involved with him. He begins to leave saying that he doesn't want to cause them any trouble. Determined to stop him leaving Leo tells him he's no trouble and grabs a Duel Disk. He tells Yusei to duel him, and being a duelist, Yusei must always accept a challenge. Hyperactively shaking, while he speaks of how he'd like to face all kinds of opponents, his Duel Disk slips down his arm. As he tries fixing it, Yusei is reminded of Rally fixing something. Seeing a resemblance between the two, Yusei accepts. (In the dub, Yusei agreed to duel Leo to help get his memory back.) As they prepare to duel outside, Yusei checks for assurance that they are the only ones there. Luna explains that they are on the top floor and it's only ever been the two of them alone together, since their parents are almost always at work. The two of them Duel. Leo gets overly excited, which Luna occasionally points out. Yusei wins and Leo seems to start sniffing. Luna walks over to him and says he sure does cry easily. Yusei walks over to Leo, and offers some comfort saying he could tell that Leo enjoyed dueling from the bottom of his heart. But his dueling was self centered. He was satisfied, with just getting his four "Morphtronics" together, but hadn't planned on how to counter if their effects were to be reversed. Yusei then finishes by saying that if he were to duel all smug, he'd be on a long path to becoming the king. Leo then lowers his head, and Luna comforts her brother by putting a hand on his shoulder and tells him to cheer up (in the dub Luna says "I think you did really good, Leo."). Leo then asks for another Duel, but Yusei shows him his mark saying, "Look at this mark. If I stayed here, I'd only cause you trouble. I can't do that." Leo pleads saying he wants to help. Luna interrupts with, "There goes Leo's I-want-to-help-you-out-itis again," but asks that Yusei just rest up here for the day. After the twins fall asleep, Yusei sneaks out, leaving behind a note and two custom made duel disks for Leo and Luna. Security Headquarters Lazar informs Goodwin, that all the invitations but Yusei's have been sent out. He also briefs him in on Yusei's status, that he has recovered his Deck and Duel Runner and is currently hiding in Tops. Outside Tops Trudge is trying to get into to the Tops residential area, where Yusei is now staying with Leo and Luna, but being a Satellite investigator, he requires authorization to conduct the investigation. A guard refuses to let Trudge in for this reason. Trudge is outraged saying that the Securities in the Tops area treat him like the Satellite scum. Trudge's assistant says that those type Securities flaunt about being native born. Knowing Yusei is in there, Trudge says they must find another way of capturing him. Trudge and other Securities surround the area, to attempt to leave Yusei no escape. Blister secretly watches them. Night falls and Trudge remains waiting for him to come out. Eventually Yusei comes out and Trudge pulls his Duel Runner out in front of him. Before Trudge caused any trouble for Yusei, Lazar appears, identifying himself as head of special investigations. He has come to give Yusei a message from the director, Rex Goodwin. Trudge argues that Yusei stole the Duel Runner from the Security Warehouse, but Lazar reminds him it is in his best interest not to disobey the director's orders. Lazar hands Yusei a picture of his Satellite friends, Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin and an invitation to the Fortune Cup. Should he refuse to enter, the four in the picture would receive pain beyond his wildest imagination. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Leo Turn 1: Leo Leo Summons "Morphtronic Celfon" in Attack Position (ATK: 100). Leo's hand contains "Factory of 100 Machines", "Scapegoat", "Morphtronic Magnen", "Pot of Avarice" and "Morphtransition". He then activates the effect of "Celfon". The result is a three, so Leo checks the top three cards of his Deck. He finds "Morphtronic Magnen" among the picked up cards so he Special Summons "Morphtronic Magnen" in Attack Position (ATK: 800). The remaining cards are then reshuffled back into Leo's Deck. Leo Sets a card. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior" (ATK: 900). Yusei enters his Battle Phase and the effect of "Speed Warrior" then doubles its ATK for the Battle Phase only (ATK 900 → 1800). "Speed Warrior" attacks "Morphtronic Magnen", but Leo activates his face-down "Morphtransition" to negate the attack and switch "Morphtronic Magnen" to Defense Position (DEF: 800). Since "Magnen" is now in Defense Position, its effect now makes "Speed Warrior" unable to select a monster besides "Magnen" as an attack target. Yusei ends his Battle Phase and the effect of "Speed Warrior" then wears off, reducing its ATK back to 900. Turn 3: Leo Leo Summons another "Morphtronic Magnen" in Defense Position (DEF: 800), forming an attack lock. Leo activates "Morphtronic Celfon's" effect. The result is a two, so Leo checks the top two cards of his Deck. He finds "Morphtronic Datatron" among the picked up cards, so he Special Summons "Morphtronic Datatron" in Attack Position (ATK: 1200). He then plays "Gadget Box", which will let him Summon 1 "Gadget Token" each turn, but it can't attack and if Leo uses this effect three times, "Gadget Box" will be destroyed. Leo activates the effect of "Gadget Box" to Special Summon a "Gadget Token" (ATK: 0). He then Tributes the Token to activate "Morphtronic Datatron's" effect, inflicting 600 damage to Yusei. (Yusei: 3400 Life Points) Turn 4: Yusei Yusei sends "Nitro Synchron" from his hand to the Graveyard to activate "Card Rotator" which switches the Battle Positions of Leo's monsters; the two "Morphtronic Magnen" switch to Attack Position (ATK: 800, ATK: 800) while "Celfon" (DEF: 100) and "Datatron" (DEF: 600) switch to Defense Position. Yusei then Summons "Junk Synchron" (ATK: 1300), and then uses its effect to Special Summon "Nitro Synchron" with its effects negated (DEF: 100). Yusei then tunes "Speed Warrior" and "Junk Synchron" together to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (ATK: 2300). Yusei then tunes "Junk Warrior" and "Nitro Synchron" together to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (ATK: 2800). Yusei attacks and destroys one "Morphtronic Magnen" with "Nitro Warrior" (Leo: 2000). Yusei then uses "Nitro Warrior's" effect to switch "Morphtronic Celfon" into Attack Position (ATK: 100) and attack it. "Nitro Warrior" then destroys "Celfon" (Leo: 0). Yusei wins. Differences in adaptions * In the Japanese version, Yusei didn't suffer amnesia. Yusei's flashback in the dub featured "Sonic Chick", "Speed Warrior", and "Quillbolt Hedgehog". Also, he tells Leo and Luna his name in the original, but can't remember it in the dub. * In the English version, again noticing Yusei's amnesia, he can't remember who Leo reminds him of when he sees him trying to adjust his Duel Disk to fit him. In the original however, he is compared to Yusei's friend, Rally. * In the original it was Luna who did not know about the criminal mark, so Leo explained it to her, however in the dub Leo was the one who didn't know, and she had to explain it to him. * In the English dub Leo said he was invited to the tournament until Luna corrected him, while in the original he said Luna was but she didn't want to. * In the English dub, Leo frequently makes references to things that he has seen on television when making a point. This is not heard in the original. * In the Japanese version Leo/Rua doesn't narrate the Duel. * In the English version, Leo claims to be "invisible" at some point during the Duel, and Luna corrects him by saying "Invincible". This is not present in the original. * In the Japanese version, Yeager (Lazar) told Ushio (Trudge) to back off from Yusei. In the English version, he told Trudge to back off and guard candles at a candle shop. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.